vamcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
1(2)-2018/11
The Imperial VAMCraft Senate Convention of November 17, 2018 was the second convention of the Imperial Senate of VAMCraft. Agenda # Reading of the Statement of Intent: "An Ountline of the General Purpose of All Democratic Government", by First Speaker Franklbob, from the Constitution of the Server and People of VAMCraft (still under development) # 1.13/1.14 Integration Options # Unresolved Team Dynamics # ISV Financial Planning and Discussion of Revenue Streams # Community Reengagement Options # Potential Usage of Datapacks # Annexation by Aventia Province of portions of Ostia Province and Abendessen Province # Possible Implementation of a "Foolcull Act" # Member Proposals 1.13/1.14 Integration Options There are several options for 1.13/1.14 Integration # Remain in 1.12, and hope for a future update to make custom worlds viable again. It should be noted that Mojang staff appear to be indicating the custom worlds will be reimplimented in a new way, that may not be compatible with the current world. # Let the world generate as-is. This option will result in abrupt changes with no rhyme or reason. # Trim the current world chunks into a rectangle surrounding all areas. Much the same as option 2, but a little bit more structured # Trim the current world chunks (as in 3.) then add a wall surrounding this area.This wall could be purely decorative, or also made of bedrock. This wall would serve as a separation, and could be attached to a lore purpose as well. The second convention decided on option 4., using a cobblestone block wall 1 block thick, 4 blocks from ground height. This was later changed to stone brick instead of cobblestone. Unresolved Team Dynamics During the First Convention of the ISV, the ISV concluded to recommended that several teams be disbanded. The ultimate decision was left to the teams themselves. The second convention will discuss the final resolutions of these recommendations. The Barony of Cyan decided to disband voluntarily. The Green Earldom was disbanded, and their property retained as private. Annexation Proposal His Reverence, the Mayor-Architect of the City and Dominion of Avent, as the representative to the ISV of Aventia Province has proposed an annexation from Abendessen or Ostia Provinces. The annexation will be used to create an industrial district with harbour access. This region will be connected directly to Nordherz. The annexation proposal is outlined in the map on the right. Yellow regions are proposed annexation areas from Ostia Province, orange regions are proposed annexation areas from Abendessen Province. The blue region is Ostia Province, the red region is Aventia Province, the left green region is Abendessen Province, and the right green region is Palmyra Province. The second map on the right shows surrounding municipalities. If the ISV confirms the annexation, the finality of the decision can still be postponed by one of two petitions. The petitions must be from at least 2 members (20% of the server population) with confirmed holdings or interests in either Abendessen or Ostia Provinces, to be delivered to the the Canadia-Ostia-Abendessen ISV Representative, or a petition from at least 2 members with confirmed holdings or interests in Aventia, to be delivered to the Office of the Mayor-Architect. The petitions must be received within two weeks (by midnight of December 1, 2018) if the annexation proposal is passed. If no petitions are received by this time, the Annexation will be finalized. If petitions are received, the ISV must reconsider it's decision at the next convention. The annexation did not pass. Possible Foolcull Act A Foolcull Act has not been written, but it's principles have been outlined by senators Franklbob and NeptunesOrcaII in the VAMCraft Discord Server. The plausibility, implementation, scope, and shape of any such act will be discussed at further length A Foolcull Act seeks to prevent the harmful misleading of the populace by willful disregard of scientific fact. It will punish those who persist in misleading the public for political, social, economic, or personal gain. Under such an act, challenging the validity of the methods or conclusions of data, or ignorantly making an erroneous statement would still be allowable, but continuing to state falsehoods after correction would be punishable. There would be several further exceptions: * Clearly satirical cases, where the data is contradicted with the specific purpose of creating a facetious conclusion or intentionally fallacy for the sake of comedic effect or exposing hypocrisy * Speculation about the conclusivity of data would be allowed * Simplification for the purpose of explaining or teaching to laymen or children The name "Foolcull" comes from the fictional character James H. Foolcull, an outlaw vigilante who took it upon himself to prevent "snake oil salesmen" who couldn't prove their claims with the scientific method, by challenging them to duels, and then killing them in said duels. He'd proceed to fence all their posessions and turn a profit. He was eventually killed in a duel with a chemist, after James tried to woo the chemist's wife. His final words were, "At last, I have found a method I cannot dispute."Category:Governance Category:ISV Conventions